


Toothpaste

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Trohley - Freeform, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe loves Andy. Does Andy love Joe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5 am and I don't usually write smut so I have a couple things working against me here. Anywho, hope you enjoy my shameless trohley.

Joe was brushing his teeth and getting ready for an awards show Fall Out Boy was obligated to attend. Andy was in the next room, having already gotten ready hours in advance. Joe leaned put the doorway of the hotel bathroom and saw Andy leaning against the headboard of his bed watching tv while decked out in a tuxedo. Hair neatly combed and gelled, beard trimmed and groomed. Only a small patch of grey showed in his otherwise red beard. Joe smiled around his toothbrush. With toothpaste foaming out of his mouth he called "Andy?" 

Andy turned his head and grinned at Joe. "You're nowhere near ready. We're so gonna be late." 

Joe waved a hand around as if to say 'who cares anyways?' He continued brushing his teeth then said "Andy? I love you."

Andy began picking at fuzz on the blanket he was sitting on. He avoided Joe's eyes and it was apparent that he was blushing deeply. "I know."

Joe nodded and pursed his lips. "Right. Okay. Good then." He said and returned to the bathroom sink to rinse. It wasn't the response he was expecting. Did he want Andy to say it back? Maybe a little. 

Joe finished getting ready and they both left. They were going to meet Patrick and Pete at the show. Andy drove and Joe sat silently in the passenger seat. The drive was short, only about 15 minutes long but those 15 minutes felt like an hour. Joe looked out the window the whole way, wishing Andy had turned on the radio at least.

When they got to the event parking lot Andy shut the engine off and leaned back in his seat. Joe went to open the door but it was locked. The lock release was on the center console and as he reached for it Andy reached out and covered Joe's hand with his own. For the first time since the hotel room incident, Joe and Andy made eye contact. Andy moved his hand to the back of Joe's neck and leaned in, never breaking eye contact. He kissed Joe lightly and moved back a few inches. The night was cold and the car windows were already fogging up and they sat there, forehead to forehead in a silent car. Finally, Andy whispered "I love you too you know..." 

Joe blinked at him a few times then pulled him in for another kiss. This time it lasted longer and was a bit more intense. Andy breathed a sigh and Joe deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth. Andy grabbed Joe by the lapels and pulled him even closer. Joe had a hold of Andy's tie and by now the windows had completely fogged over. Andy touched Joe's thigh and Joe nearly groaned into his mouth. Andy broke away momentarily and glanced down. Joe grinned at him sheepishly, acknowledging the tenting in his pants. 

"Whoops." He muttered. 

Andy smiled and kissed Joe again. This time however, his hand on Joe's thigh moved higher. Teasingly high. He lightly stroked Joe through the thin material of his tuxedo. Joe shuddered but didn't stop him. 

"Aren't we going to be late? " he asked Andy with a smirk. 

Andy looked back at him. "Joe the show started half an hour ago. We're already way past fashionably late." And with that he began stroking with slightly more pressure, making Joe squirm. 

"Okay, but I'm wearing my one and only tuxedo. I probably shouldn't make a mess of it." Joe mumbled, putting a hand over his face. 

Andy reached over Joe and opened the glove compartment. He pulled put a condom and ripped it open. Joe laughed and motioned to his erection. "Would you mind doing the honors?" Andy climbed over the middle console and sat straddling Joe's lap. He undid Joe's belt and unzipped his pants. Joe took the time to discard his jacket in the back seat and took Andy's off as well. Andy reached into Joe's pants and rolled the condom onto his hardened cock. He began a steady rhythm and kissed Joe sloppily. Joe ran his hands through Andy's hair, rendering the gel and grooming useless. Joe began making breathy noises and mumbled something that sounded like "I'm gonna." Moments later he groaned and leaned his forehead against Andy's shoulder as he came. When he finished he removed and tied the condom and continued kissing Andy. 

He tried to reach for Andy's belt but Andy smacked his hands away and said "We're late." Joe kissed him just a moment longer before Andy was climbing back into the driver's seat. He tried fixing his hair in the reflection of the rear view mirror. Joe sighed and looked at Andy. 

"So um, I do love you." He said.

Andy's hands stilled and he looked at Joe.  
"I love you too. You uh, you just caught me off guard earlier."

Joe nodded. "Right. So um...you're a good kisser."

Andy smirked. "Yeah? Well you taste like toothpaste."


End file.
